


Grabado en la piel

by KarasuShiro



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, Fights, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuShiro/pseuds/KarasuShiro
Summary: Al despertarse, Shizuo descubre en su muñeca una "marca de alma gemela", una inscripción que tiene por objetivo designar a una persona de la que se supone debes enamorarte inmediatamente al verla. El nombre que figura en la lista no le agrada mucho a Shizuo, y está decidido a partirle la cara al dueño, sospechando que se trata de una nueva trampa.=Traducción autorizada por el autor original=
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 23





	Grabado en la piel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gravé dans la peau](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754083) by [Satanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders). 



> Thank you so much to Satanders for allow me translate this! Really loved it and hope read more from you! <3
> 
> Muchísimas gracias a Satanders por permitirme traducir esto para ustedes, y espero poder leer más trabajos suyos en el futuro <3
> 
> Mi francés no es muy bueno y me apoyé mucho de diccionarios y sentido común pero creo que ha quedado bastante bien considerando todo. Si notan algún error no duden en decirme para poder corregirlo.

Era una mañana ordinaria. El timbre del despertador sonó estridente como siempre, y Shizuo lo aplastó sin darse cuenta mientras buscaba el botón para apagarlo. El dispositivo, elegido por su solidez, continuó sonando hasta que se decidió a abrir los ojos.

Fue entonces cuando la vio, después de ver su brazo extendido, una marca extrañamente afilada en su muñeca.

Se enderezó rápidamente y se sentó en su cama para examinar su muñeca.

No fue tanto la marca como lo que significaba lo que despertó su interés. Había oído hablar de estas extrañas inscripciones que aparecían de la noche a la mañana en algunas personas. Los médicos aún no habían podido explicarlo.

Los jóvenes las llamaron "marcas de almas gemelas". Se había vuelto casi una moda, y algunos incluso tenían tatuajes falsos.

Por supuesto, a él no le interesaron, hasta que apareció en su piel.

Y obviamente, había un nombre ahí. Parecían delgadas cicatrices elevadas, pero de color rojo purpúreo. Eran, al parecer, imposibles de borrar. Parecían estar grabados en el ADN, aunque muchos científicos se niegan a creerlo. De hecho, ¿cómo podría el ADN ser tan eficiente como para poder escribir kanjis en el cuerpo de alguien? ¿Kanjis que señalaban a una persona específica y existente, que también tendría una marca, complementaria a la primera, y que significaban un "amor a primera vista" asegurado entre los dos protagonistas?

Era algo completamente loco. Sin embargo, esto resultaba ser correcto en la mayoría de los casos, de ahí el apodo de "marcas de almas gemelas".

El mensaje era perfectamente legible, como si estuviera grabado en tinta, y Shizuo no tuvo problemas para descifrarlo. Se sonrojó al instante, no muy seguro de cómo reaccionar.

El nombre de Orihara Izaya en su muñeca, una marca para la vida.

La ira explotó incluso antes que cualquier pensamiento coherente.

.

Un mafioso acompañado por dos cómplices estaba llevando a cabo una transacción financiera con un informante en un almacén desértico cuando el edificio comenzó a temblar bajo el brutal desgarre de la puerta.

Izaya sonrió nerviosamente poniendo un fajo de billetes en su bolsillo, luego giró como una flecha. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, y detrás de él escuchó una voz en rugido:

—¡Izayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Una caja tres veces su tamaño aterrizó a unas pocas pulgadas de é, explotando en el impacto. Escuchó disparos, pero no se dio la vuelta, corriendo por los estantes. Les serían a los tres una breve distracción que debía aprovechar para huir.

No era una buena idea luchar en un lugar cerrado con esta fuerza de la naturaleza que era Heiwajima Shizuo.

Llegó a una puerta, pero se abría a una escalera que conducía al techo. Sin embargo, no tenía otra opción. Subió los escalones de cuatro en cuatro.

Detrás de él, escuchó el portazo.

—¡Izayaaaaaaaa! —Gritó Shizuo de nuevo.

Un piso más arriba, el informante asomó la cabeza por la escalera y le dedicó una sonrisa llena de hiel oculta.

—Shizu-chan Ha pasado un tiempo...

Shizuo subió un paso e Izaya hizo lo mismo. Se miraron el uno al otro, como un perro callejero, y cada vez que el rubio intentaba acercarse, el otro se apresuraba a alejarse. Ya era una suerte que Shizuo no hubiera arrancado la rampa para arrojársela a la cara.

—¿A qué debo el placer... —preguntó el informante, inclinándose hacia el vacío. —O más bien, el disgusto de tu visita?

—Lo sabes muy bien —gruñó Shizuo, su nariz en el aire. Izaya entrecerró los ojos.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—¡Mentiroso!

—Esta discusión no va a ninguna parte —dijo el pelinegro casualmente, encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Por qué no continuamos en el techo? Será más divertido.

Comenzó a correr de nuevo. Instintivamente, Shizuo lo siguió. Siempre había sido así entre ellos: Izaya huía y él intentaba atraparlo: estrangularlo, arrancarle la cabeza, golpearlo hasta la muerte, estamparlo contra una pared, abrazarle salvajemente, destrozarlo con las manos desnudas, machacarlo como una sandía, mostrarle como funciona el mundo real, aplastarlo con una señal de tránsito, aplástalo bajo un máquina de refrescos...

Con todos sus morbosos pensamientos, él llegó al techo, sin aliento pero listo para una nueva ronda.

Izaya estaba a unos metros de distancia, a una distancia razonable para permitirle escapar si Shizuo se volvía demasiado peligroso.

Este último rápidamente se levantó las mangas y le mostró su muñeca.

—¡Quiero hablar de esto! ¡Sigue siendo uno de tus malditos trucos, ¡admítelo!

Se dio cuenta de que su voz había tomado un tono desesperado, como si realmente esperara que todo esto fuera una trampa, y no una especie de retorcida señal del destino. Él no lo creía. No podía ser eso.

—Si lo admito, ¿me dejarás irme de aquí? —Preguntó Izaya. Lo dudaba.

—Sabía que eras tú, —bramó el rubio yendo hacia él con los brazos extendidos.

En lugar de esquivarlo, el informante le dio una patada, y se miraron el uno al otro. Shizuo lo agarró por el cuello de su camiseta, pero Izaya la levantó, revelando su vientre.

Escrito en kanjis torpes, del rosa añejo de antiguas cicatrices, su nombre se extendía en diagonal sobre la piel pálida sobre su ombligo.

Soltó a Izaya con el estómago vacío. Siempre podía tratar de convencerse de que no era verdad. Lo intentó muy duro.

Pero entonces, al ver la marca que Izaya portaba, lo sintió en sus entrañas.

Era verdad. Todo era verdad.

—Pareces sorprendido —susurró el informante dejando caer la ropa. —Tal vez porque tu marca acaba de aparecer. Pero ya sabes...

Un fuerte dolor golpeó a Shizuo en el vientre. Bajó los ojos y empujó a Izaya hacia atrás y éste tuvo tiempo sacar su cuchillo antes de escapar de nuevo, rápido y brillante como un rayo.

Shizuo se enderezó con dificultad, arrodillado sobre el suelo de hormigón. Izaya lo miró desde arriba, limpiando el filo del cuchillo con un pañuelo.

—La mía es desde el instituto —admitió sin sonreír esta vez.

Y luego dejó a Shizuo.


End file.
